A cluster storage environment may comprise one or more storage clusters. A storage cluster may comprise one or more nodes. A node may be configured to provide client devices with access to user data stored on storage devices. Nodes may be configured according to various policies, such as a high availability policy where two nodes are paired together such that a primary node actively services client I/O requests and a secondary node passively waits to provide failover recovery operation on behalf of the primary node in the event the primary node experiences a failure. Various issues, such as an inability for clients to access user data, may arise when information is not reliably replicated between nodes and/or storage clusters, when cluster-wide outages are not detected, and/or when failover operation is not implemented in an efficient manner.